A Different Office
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION. Criminal Minds SYOC! Submit your character for this new team of profilers! When Marissa Hawkins feels that her team needs a new member, she calls up her sister, Lillian. But how will this rough and tumble woman fit into the world of crime stopping? And how will the group adjust to this change when there's cases to solve? APPS CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

Marissa Hawkins sat at her desk, almost ready to leave for the night. Her strawberry blonde hair was pushed out of her face via a single silver sparkly headband. The latest case had wrapped up – though it had taken her team much longer than she had wanted it to – but she still had one more order of business to wrap up. She dialed in the number and waited patiently for the person on the other line to pick up. One ring, two rings, three rings, the other person picked up on the fourth.

"Hello?" came the voice of Lillian Hawkins, Marissa's 27 year old sister. The brunette woman sat in with her boots on her desk, her camo pants exposed to the sunlight.

"It's Marissa."

Lillian sighed. She really hated talking to her sister. "And what do you want?"

"We're a few members too short. We need your talent. We need you."

A smirk fell upon the brunette's face "Oh, you need me now?"

"Yes. Seriously, Lil, we can't continue with our numbers as low as they are. We need someone like you. Someone more street savvy. Someone who can offer a different perspective but who still knows what they're doing."

"Why? Is everyone else a shut in computer nerd like you?"

Marissa sighed, rubbing her temple. "Look, I'm offering you a job that would otherwise bring in thousands of applications. Are you in or out?"

Lillian smirked, "Oh Rissy, it's like you don't know me at all. I was in the minute I picked up the phone."

* * *

**AN: So! Here it is, my Criminal Minds SYOC. For those of you still waiting on my Glee story, i'm still working on it! I'd just like to write something that doesn't involve singing.**

**Alright, first order of business: I am not a "Profiler" (I've been told that's what the Criminal Minds fandom calls themselves?). I've watched the show occasionally for about a year, and just recently, my sister who is a "Profiler" has gotten me really into the show. I've mostly seen season 6 and 7 episodes.**

**This story does not take place with any of the same characters. I think I might make a second wing of the BAU elsewhere? Anyway, they don't work with Hotchner and his team (although there may be one crossover chapter). **

**In the application, when I ask for your character's role, I don't mean the character they are most like, I mean the role in the team they will fill. I'm not looking for a carbon copy of Reid for his role, I just need someone who's job in the team is more of a stats person, who's good at profiling, but doesn't do a lot of crime scene investigation or hostage negotiation. Understand what I mean? If not, send me a message and I'll try to clear things up! :)**

Role 1 (Hotcher): Rydia Scott

Role 2 (Rossi): Lillian Hawkins

Role 3 (Morgan): Ashton Knight

Role 4 (Reid): Leah Kim

Role 5 (Prentiss): Dani Borosso

Role 6 (JJ): Joshua Edwards

Role 7 (Garcia): Marissa Hawkins

**-APPLICATION-**

**PLEASE SUBMIT APPLICATIONS THROUGH PM ONLY**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:  
**

**Role:**

**Appearance:**

**Typical Work Clothes (include an example, please!):**

**Backstory:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Quirks:**

**Favorite Type of Music:**

**A Quote (something they'd say):**

**A Quote (something they'd quote for the episode bookends):**

**Anything Else?:**


	2. Adopt this Story?

Guys….I'm so sorry to say this….I really need to stop writing chaptered fics. I never finish them. I loved the idea of starting a SYOC and then more ideas come to my head and I start forgetting about the other thing I wanted to write. I've thought about putting a no no on chapters for three years now. But after writing that Trez fanfic last night in two hours, I realized that if I was writing only oneshots I'd be way more productive. So, I am now taking a solemn oath to only write one shots or drabble collections from now on – no more chaptered fics.

So, what will be the fate of the stories you've been reading?

**Start of Something Else New** – This one is the hardest for me to see go, and is the one I'd like most for someone else to adopt. If you'd like to write this (and I'd maybe sign on to co-author) I'd be eternally greatful! I am so sorry guys. Really, I love this story so much, and it's the only one I can actually see myself completing. But if I tried to I'd be able to talk myself into taking on more chapter fics, and I'd find myself in a vicious cycle.

**Back To Our Future** – The story I'm the least concerned about, but the most likely to get adopted. If you're interested in taking on this story please let me know!

**A Different Office** – This story barely got off the ground. If anyone is interested in taking this story on, I'd offer to coauthor, because I had a lot of ideas for character development and such (but if you'd like to tackle it alone let me know, too!)

Thank you guys so much for understanding. Please, if you'd like to take on writing ANY of these stories let me know, and I look forward to writing more one shots in the future!


End file.
